Quietud
by YoujiX
Summary: Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para llorar... mi maestro volverá a mí.
1. Promesa

**Hola, hola ¿Qué hay?**

Les saluda Youji y vengo con un nuevo fic, que espero sea de su agrado.

Me agarró la ola del borrego y ahora no puedo bajar de ella :V . Bien, lo confieso, ando desatada, así que les presento este fic para celebrar el cumple del borrego menor, alias Kiki.

Mejor conocido como Tapón de Alberca :V

Bueno, se supone que era un oneshot, pero nunca me salen como tal.

Es de temática Shonen-ai (Quizás un poco más que eso...)

No hay advertencias… por el momento.

He de recordarles que los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y todo eso, sólo los tome un rato para divertirme y denigrarlos un poco :P

Es un AU… no tan AU. Digamos que se desarrolla cerca, muy cerca de la trama original (pero no tanto…Khé ). Como sea, quedan advertidos(as) :V

En fin.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

**Promesa.**

.

No le creyó, era imposible que eso hubiera sucedido.

Miho trató de impedir que se levantase, pero el niño se arrancó la aguja intravenosa y saltó de la cama. Esquivó a la enfermera que entraba a la habitación y corrió por el largo pasillo sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

Las heridas recientes escocían, los vendajes y la anestesia apenas eran suficientes para disminuir el dolor. Sin embargo siguió corriendo, con la respiración acelerada, con los pies descalzos, con la impotencia quemándole la garganta.

Reconoció algunos de los rostros a metros de él. Se hizo paso entre las personas, empujándoles para tratar de llegar a ese joven que seguro tendría la respuesta que necesitaba. Tan desesperado era su deseo, que no se percató de lo grave que era la situación.

Tambaleante por los efectos de los medicamentos, logró sujetarse del brazo del joven postrado en la camilla antes de perder el equilibrio.

.

\- ¡A un lado! – le gritaron, empujándole hasta golpear de espaldas con la pared – ¡Es una emergencia!

\- ¡Él tiene que saber! – protestó, sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría – ¡Él debe de…

\- ¡Paro respiratorio, paro respiratorio! – los gritos de los paramédicos ahogaron su propia súplica.

.

La camilla, junto con el joven y los paramédicos siguieron su camino, dejándole atrás y desapareciendo por la puerta al final del pasillo.

.

\- ¡Shiryu! – gritó una joven de entre el grupo de personas que se habían quedado atrás.

\- Cálmese, todo estará bien, tranquilícese – pidió una enfermera, sujetándole por los hombros para retenerla.

\- Llévensela de aquí – ordenó una voz a su lado.

\- Ya oyeron a Marín – un chico de aspecto cansado y en muletas hizo eco a la orden – despejen el área, necesitamos que haya espacio suficiente para los heridos ¡Vamos!

.

En medio del caos de gritos y gente entrando y saliendo por todas las salas, trasladando a caballeros heridos, y doctores corriendo hacia un nuevo paciente, el niño se volvió hacia la mujer que seguía de pie a su lado.

.

\- Marín ¿Eres Marín verdad? – se levantó apoyándose sobre la pared y le sujetó del brazo para no caer – Miho… no es cierto ¿Verdad? lo que me ha dicho Miho no es cierto…

\- Jabu, llévate a éste también – la amazona ignoró sus palabras y se giró hacia el joven en muletas.

\- Vamos chico, deberías estar en tu habitación.

\- ¡No iré a ningún lado! – gritó y una ráfaga de aire golpeó contra las paredes, tomando desprevenido al caballero de unicornio.

.

Marín se interpuso entre él y el Jabu y le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra el piso. El niño rodó unos metros antes de quedarse inmóvil y encogido sobre el suelo.

.

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios fue eso?! – se quejó Jabu, quien había logrado mantenerse en pie.

\- Ve con los demás. Yo me haré cargo – contestó Marín, dándole la espalda.

.

El chico asintió sin oponerse y se marchó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada recelosa al pequeño tirado en el suelo.

.

\- Menudo lío que tenemos aquí. – suspiró rascándose la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

.

Mientras tanto, la amazona observó como el niño se retorcía de dolor.

.

\- ¿Por qué…. – pidió, mirando a la chica con súplica.

\- Eres un aprendiz de caballero – respondió, con voz firme y serena – debes comportarte como tal… mantener la compostura ante todo… ¿Acaso tu maestro no te lo enseñó?

\- ¡No te metas con mi… – arremetió iracundo, más la chica, en un rápido movimiento, le sujetó por el cuello, levantándole por el aire.

\- ¡Señorita Marín, espere! – le llamó Miho, quien había aparecido desde el otro lado del pasillo – ¡Por favor! – la chica se aferró al brazo de la amazona, forcejeando para que soltase al niño – ¡Fue un error de mi parte, no supe cómo decírselo! ¡Por favor, él no tiene la culpa!

\- Ni él ni nadie… – de un suave empujón hizo retroceder a Miho y soltó al niño que volvió a caer al suelo.

.

Miho se arrodilló junto a él, acunándole en sus brazos.

.

\- Mi maestro…mi maestro… – sollozó, aferrándose a la chica y ocultando el rostro en su regazo – él prometió que volvería, él lo prometió… siempre cumple sus promesas… siempre… – repitió, cerrando con fuerza su puños sobre su cara, tragándose su llanto.

\- Se sacrificó por nosotros Kiki – Miho le abrazó, consolándole – los caballero dorados, nuestros amigos; todos aquellos guerreros dieron sus vidas para protegernos… murieron por aquellos a quienes amaban… sus vidas…

.

Miho sintió sus propias lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas.

_._

_Seiya… –_llamó en silencio, recordando con pesar al joven héroe que, al igual que los otros cinco caballeros de bronce que se habían enfrentado al dios Hades, estaban entre la vida y la muerte – _Seiya, regresa con nosotros…_

.

\- Si quieres llorar, hazlo. – habló Marín, sacándoles un respingo – Si quieres gritar, grita… Más nunca dejes que la rabia te ciegue. Nuestros camaradas dieron sus vidas por nosotros. No voy a permitir que por tu enojo, hieras a alguien más. Ya hemos perdido suficientes vidas.

\- Señorita Marín, es sólo un niño – pidió Miho, secándose las lágrimas – ha perdido a la persona más cercana a él…

\- Todos perdimos a alguien – le cortó – Eso no es pretexto para comportarse como un estúpido. Escúchame bien aprendiz de caballero…

.

De un momento a otro, Marín se arrodilló frente a ellos.

Kiki cerró los ojos cuando el puño de la chica se dirigió a su rostro. Pero de pronto sintió como la mano se apoyaba sobre su cabeza. Confundido, abrió los ojos y se encontró de cerca con la máscara agrietada de la mujer.

.

\- Es tu deber seguir los pasos de tu maestro. Proteger la vida y la paz de este mundo. tu maestro no murió en vano, niño. Su legado vive en ti, eres su orgullo. Es tu responsabilidad mantener su recuerdo para las futuras generaciones – suspiró y su mano se deslizó por la mejilla del pequeño – Debes ser fuerte, él hubiese querido que tu fortaleza sirviera para guiar nuestro camino… futuro caballero de Aries.

\- Marín… – Miho no podía mirarle, más sabía que la amazona sentía el mismo dolor que todos –… gracias – susurró.

.

La chica se puso de pie y sin decir nada más, se alejó.

Tras su estoicidad, también sentía una tristeza inmensa por todos aquellos caídos en batalla. Su máscara le había servido para soportar en silencio su propia pena sin que los demás se percataran a simple vista.

Era joven si, pero Marín había perdido más que un compañero; había perdido a quien amaba, aquel hombre que, al igual que el maestro de ese niño, había prometido volver, a pesar de que ambos sabían que eso no sucedería.

Más ese día no se permitió llorar. Su deber como guerrera era seguir firme, cumplir y proteger a su diosa y a toda aquella gente que confiaba en ellos.

Y sobre todo, proteger a esa nueva luz que llevaba consigo y heredaría el cosmos de un admirable guerrero.

_._

_Futuras generaciones… vivan y rindan homenaje a aquellos que se volvieron héroes inmortales._

.

Si ella hubiera sabido…

Kiki se frotó los ojos y miró con entereza por donde la mujer se iba alejando.

.

_Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para llorar…_

_Mi maestro volverá a mí._

**.**

**Fin de capítulo I**

**.**

* * *

.

**Ahora unas notas finales de la autora:**

Sep, la historia se desarrolla luego, lueguito de la batalla contra Hades.

Bueno, espero les haya agradado. Podría explicar unas cosas más sobre la trama pero… me gusta el suspenso.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (No pongo fecha porque nunca me salen las cuentas :V )

Gracias por leer

¡Chaito! :D


	2. Ruina

**Aquí Youji, volviendo a las andadas:**

Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es algo corto (muy corto) pero… bueno, servirá para algo (espero :V).

Misterio misterioso :V

En fin.

Muchas gracia por pasarse a leer y comentar.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Ruina.**

**.**

_¿Veinticuatro años* ya? El tiempo pasa tan rápido._

_Pero mírame, no he cambiado más de lo que ellos lo han hecho._

_…_

_He crecido, he madurado. Más fiel a la providencia de nuestra estirpe, me he quedado estancado en el limbo del tiempo, con la misma apariencia desde hace seis años. Una imagen que seguiré teniendo por muchas otras generaciones de hombres más, hasta que el curso de mi desarrollo natural de un siguiente paso._

_Oh, divina gracia de Lemuria* ¿A dónde te llevas mi vejez? ¿En dónde se quedan las pruebas de mis años por este mundo?_

_¿He de convertirme en un testigo del porvenir, mientras mis camaradas sucumben al llamado de la muerte?_

_Dime maestro, cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando estuviste en mi lugar?_

_A veces pienso en cómo debiste sentirte cuando te ocurrió lo mismo._

_…_

_He perdido compañeros. Como en toda guerra, los caídos merecedores de honor y gloria han sido reverenciados. Y ahora, cuando la tierra retoma su curso, y los dioses han calmado su ira, la paz ha vuelto a sanar nuestras heridas._

_Nuestra diosa está en paz también. Nos reconforta con su gracia y su protección divina._

_Los tiempos de guerras han llegado a su fin. Por ahora._

_…_

_Han pasado dos años desde lo de Pallas. La vida sigue su curso, el mundo se recobra de la tirana batalla a la que se vio sometida._

_Y en el presente, es mi alumna la que sigue nuestro camino; sé que se convertirá en una digna representante de nuestra orden. Tiene mucho por delante. Ella lo sabe y está dispuesta a cumplir con lo que desea._

_Aún le falta camino por recorrer, pero tengo fe en que podrá cargar con el estandarte del Carnero dorado. Estoy orgulloso de ella._

_Pero… ¿Sigues tú orgulloso de mí… maestro?_

_…_

_No, no puedo._

_Lo he pensado pero…_

_No. Es inconcebible._

_¿Cómo podría cometer semejante atrocidad?_

_Maestro… por ti…_

_Por ti…_

_¿Qué podría hacer por ti, maestro?_

_…_

_He fallado. Te he fallado._

_ Creí que lo haría._

_Neciamente creí que superaría tu partida._

_Paso tanto tiempo hablándote, que olvido que no estás conmigo ¿Acaso esto no es una prueba de mi fracaso?_

_Durante estos veinticuatro años sin ti, no hubo un momento en que te borrase de mis memorias._

_…_

_Tu recuerdo es lo que me ha mantenido vivo, expectante a un nuevo día._

_La esperanza de volver a verte._

_…_

_Lo lamento maestro. Tu recuerdo, en vez de hacerme fuerte, me ha hecho vulnerable._

_He cometido un acto atroz._

_Estoy condenado. Cuando se sepa, mi traición me volverá un infame a los ojos de los demás._

_Más la dicha es más grande que la culpa, maestro._

_…_

_Cuan miserable soy ahora._

_Cuan dichoso seré contigo a mi lado._

_Ah, no puedo esperar por ello. El dolor que pueda llegar a sentir no podrá compararse siquiera con la felicidad de nuestro encuentro._

_Oh, maestro, maestro… siento que quiero llorar._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_…_

**_._**

**Fin del capítulo II**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Y ahora, unas notas finales de la autor:**

_Veinticuatro años*_ . ¿Alguien ha visto Omega? (¿Al menos los capítulos donde aparece Kiki como he hecho yo? :V)

¿No les parece que Kiki se ve muy jovencito para tener… quien sabe cuántos años?

Pues bien, estoy tomando ciertas cosas de la historia de Omega. No son muchas en realidad, así que si no han visto la serie (yo sólo he visto lo que me conviene :V) y quieren verla no hay que temer por spoilers muy salvajes. Y si la serie les cae como patada al hígado, tampoco hay de qué preocuparse. En realidad, no hay mucho de ella (khé :V)

En fin, la cuestión importante es la siguiente:

Debido a que la historia de Omega es en un futuro distante, los personajes clásicos han crecido y seguido con sus vidas. Sin embargo, por lo que he estado investigando (como el sabueso babeador que soy :V ), no nos dicen cuanto ha pasado desde lo de Hades (que se supone fue la anterior guerra antes de Omega), por lo que los años transcurridos son un misterio. Han muchas teorías sobre ello, pero ninguna que sea oficial (hasta el momento).

Yo he puesto 22 años transcurridos entre el final de Hades y el final de la guerra con Pallas. Según don Kurumada y su actualización del manga, lo de Hades fue en 1990, por lo que, de acuerdo a los años trascurridos en el fic, el final de Pallas fue en el 2012 (repito, no es un transcurso oficial, sólo corresponde a la historia del fic).

De ahí, la historia que viene después en el fic (y que desencadenará todo) se desarrolla en el 2014, dos años después.

Esto lo he puesto como un dato para llevar una cronología un poco más ordenada y para que los personajes próximos a aparecer, mantengan una imagen de acuerdo a los años transcurridos (Aunque quizás esto no sea de mucha importancia, si tomamos en cuenta que en Omega, todos se ven muy jóvenes para las supuestas edades que tienen :V)

Pero bueno. Si hay alguna duda con respecto a esto, pueden preguntar ;V

_Lemuria*. _Bueno, nunca está de más poner esta información. Así que, aquí va (copia y pega :V) :

Aquí tenemos que hacer una pequeña pausa porque me parece bien darle algo de importancia. No entraré a profundidad (oshe no) en el tema porque… uf, es una historia algo larga.

La cosa es que Don Kurumada en ningún momento dentro de su manga clasifica a los caballeros de Aries (Léase Shion, Mu y el pequeñajo de Kiki) como pertenecientes a esta raza. Todo esto de que pertenecían a una raza diferente salió de un Spin-off llamado el Hipermito (Wikia Saint Seiya) que relata una historia acerca del continente Mu y sus habitantes que eran alquimistas a los que la Diosa Athena encomendó la creación de las sagradas vestimentas para sus guerreros (Armaduras pa la banda :P ).

De todo esto, en el manga de don señor la única relación que hay – al parecer – con esta historia es el nombre de Mu y su condición de alquimista. Sin embargo, viendo que a los chicos de Aries esta historia les quedaba como anillo al dedo, el fandom – o al menos una gran mayoría – les acogió como seres diferentes a los humanos (o algo así, no me crean mucho). Incluso, si seguimos esta línea, llamarles lemurianos sería erróneo. En todo caso serían Muvianos, muenses o qué se yo.

Y entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la palabra "Lemurianos" que aparece y seguirá apareciendo en lo que queda del fic? Nada en realidad. Es sólo que yo, como la autora lechuga que soy, me paso por alto muchas cosas canon para mi propio beneficio :V . La verdad es que me gusta más cómo suena la palabra lemuriano en vez de muviano, je. Por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo anterior (o mejor dicho, haciendo un revoltijo de todo eso, basándome en unas cosas y en otras no) mi fic hará como que no sabe nada y seguirá con su propia historia.

Así que, querido lector que has llegado hasta aquí (¿En verdad llegaste hasta aquí? Wow, deja de leer tantas tonterías, te hará mal) si eres un seguidor del canon no te tomes a mal el fic, es un buen chico. Lo mismo va para los seguidores del Spin-off. Ahora que si eres seguidor del canon y los Spin-off y al encontrarte con mi fic pusiste el grito en el cielo y tienes deseos de darme una buena tunda por el revoltijo que he hecho, solo me resta decirte una cosa:

¡Lero, lero, no sabes donde vivo! *corre como gacela*

.

Oh, bueno.

**¡Muchas gracias por pasar por el fic y por comentar! Les dejo respuesta a sus comentarios :D :**

**NataliaVizz: **Hola ¿Qué hay? gracias por comentar. Sip, la historia empieza un poco trágica. Vamos, la guerra contra Hades dejó una gran herida dentro de la legión de Athena, un gran daño que no sólo cayó sobre los cinco de bronce, también en aquellos seres queridos por los dorados. Es triste, pero supongo que la historias historias no siempre pueden quedar con un final feliz. ¿El regreso de los dorados? ¡Pero si ya lo han hecho! ¡Tenemos Soul of gold! Oh, me emocioné con el primer capítulo. La animación deja mucho que desear pero ¡Oye! ¡Son los dorados!

En cuanto a los otros fics. Bueno, en el caso de "Quimera", lo continuaré pero no puedo darte una fecha exacta. Por el momentos con las historia en hiatus tengo algo parecido a un bloqueo. Perdí muchos capítulos e historias hace un tiempo y con ello también perdí un poco de inspiración para ellas. Sé que las terminaré, pero con el tiempo. Sin embargo, te agradezco por tomarlas en cuenta, a pesar de que tienen ya algún tiempo sin actualizar. En la de "Alguna vez" me divertí escribiéndola, esa actitud en Shion me gusta, no sé, hacerle perder el temple por sus acciones, por la rabia, la desesperación, por ese golpe de culpa... Tan imponente y distante, más al final cayó por el peso de sus culpas. Y Mu, bueno, él sólo quería deshacer el pasado y seguir. Es una relación rara.

**Anónimo****:** Hola, gracias por pasarte a comentar. Shaina también me agrada, de hecho todas las amazonas me caen bien. Con el tiempo, ella también hará acto de presencia dentro del fic. Poco a poco veremos como se desarrolla la historia. Kiki aún tiene mucho por mostrarnos.

.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Chaito! :D


End file.
